ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chloe's Closet: The Movie
is a 2021 British-American animated fantasy musical comedy-drama film directed by Gary Hurst and Bill Scultz (being his first time being on a movie project, and first time directing) with Mike Young and Liz Young producing. It is based on the 2009 animated preschool series, Chloe's Closet. The movie is produced by Splash Entertainment and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States, StudioCanal in the United Kingdom and Columbia Pictures in other territories. It also serves as a series finale to Chloe's Closet. The movie is released in the United Kingdom on August 20, 2021 and in other territories on November 24, 2021 with mixed reviews from critics, but had positive reviews from audiences. Synopsis Chloe discovers that her world is in grave danger thanks to an alien-like creature, so she and her friends must save ChloeWorld with a help of a Face Paint. Cast (All of the cast from the TV series reprised their roles, except for Eleanor Webster, whom she is replaced by Claire Corlett, whom also voices Carys. Webster is confirmed to instead voice Kaityln Shadows. It will feature American actors/actresses like Sia, Ty Burrell, Robert Downey Jr. and etc.) *Ty Burrell as The Narrator *Clarie Corlett as Chloe Corbin; Carys Mozart *Paul Tylak as Lovely Carrot *Elenor Webster as Kaitlyn Shadows, a teen Face Paint who is Michelle's blonde-haired younger sister who aids Chloe and her friends. Webster previously voiced Chloe Corbin in the series. *Robert Downey Jr. as Shadow Man, the ruler of Alien World and the real main antagonist. *Taron Egerton as Sly, a alien like sloth and secondary antagonist and the comedic relief. He redeems when Shadow Man dies. *Oisín Kearns as James "Jet" Horton *Siobhán Ní Thuairisg as Tara Jansen *TBD as The Troll King, TBD. *Diego Luna as TBD. (W.I.P) Production Animation The animation for the movie was produced by Toon Boom Animation. As a result, the animation is combined with traditonal animation and flash animation. Music Nick Urata will compose the score in the movie. It was confirmed that Sia will be creating a song for the movie. In addition to Sia, other musicians like Alessia Cara, Michelle Branch, Gwen Stefani, Imagine Dragons and Andy Grammer will have songs for the movie Songs *ChloeWorld by Sia *Dress Up Time by Alessia Cara *I'll Be With You by Michelle Branch *Chloe's Closet by Gwen Stefani (cover) Songs sung during the film Casting Writing Reception Critical response The movie received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences. It received a 69% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 74 on Metacritic, and a 7.4/10 on IMDB. On CinemaScore, it was given average grade of a "A-". Box office Accolades Rating The movie in the United Kingdom is rated U by the BBFC for "mild threat" and "slapstick". In the US, the movie received a PG rating by the MPAA for "mild action, brief peril and rude humor". In Canada, the movie received a G rating. Most of the TV airings of the movie (like on FX, Freeform, WB Kids, Universal Kids and etc.) had a TV-PG-V rating, with some airings having a TV-PG-DLV. Parents Guide Violence 5/10 Language 1/10 Some uses of name-calling like stupid, idiot and twerp. Sexual Content 1/10 Although no sexual content, there is some adult jokes hidden in the movie. Scary Content 0.5/10 There is vastly one moment in the movie where a Scary-looking monster looks at Chloe and that monster turns out to be Tara scaring Chloe for fun. Drug Use 0/10 Home media The movie is released on December 14, 2021 on DVD and Blu-Ray on U.K, and it was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on February 8, 2022 in the United States. Trailers Teaser trailer (Universal logo) (Columbia logo) (StudioCanal logo) (Splash Entertainment logo) (The camera turns on, and is shown to be Lovely Carrot) Lovely Carrot: Is this thing on? (notices its on) Good! Hello, my name is Lovely Carrot. I am so glad to tell you fans that we are finally having a movie out soon! (then, Soggy, Wizz and Hootie Hoo appears) (w.i.p) U.K. Theatrical trailer 1 U.K. Theatrical trailer 2 U.S. Theatrical Trailer TV Spots Trivia *This serves as an actual series finale to the Chloe's Closet cartoon. *While still being friendly to preschoolers, the movie is also aimed for older kid audiences due to its mild intense violence, and some crude humor. *While keeping the designs from the TV series despite the animation change, the characters now have teeth appearing in most of the times that the characters move their mouth. *Although preschoolers can able to watch the movie, this discards the preschool genre. *The movie was originally planned to be computer-animated, but the creators thought that it would get bad reviews, so they decided to change it into flash animated like its television series the movie is based on. It resulted in mixed reviews instead. *There were plans for a video game tie-in to the movie, but was soon cancelled due to creative difficulties. *TBD Category:2021 films Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:Chloe's Closet Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Splash Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas